


I'm a Demon

by Erin_Alekto



Category: Demons -- Imagine Dragons
Genre: Angst, Gen, paraphrase, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Alekto/pseuds/Erin_Alekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrics to the song "Demons," by Imagine Dragons, paraphrased and re-formed into a poem. Possibly even more depressing than the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and one for something like a year. It wasn't worth it.

Meaninglessness stretches on forever  
as I watch the kings and queens  
bow down to people  
who say they’ll save us.

Can’t you see that  
everything you’ve strived to achieve is nothing  
and these so-called saviours destroyed it all.  
No one cares any more.

I’m tempted to think it would be best if you didn’t know,  
if I kept you safe.  
But it’s there; it’s true.  
Truth can’t be sheltered for long;

we’re human, in the end; we’ll always be human.  
We keep wanting and wanting,  
until the world starts to end.  
My world already has.

If you see me explode,   
be kind;   
try to understand that I’m scarred  
and can’t think of anything except my secrets. 

But don’t try to see what the scars   
are.  
They’re evil.  
They’ll hurt you.

Watch us take a bow,  
it’s over.  
Get ready,  
once it’s got you, darkness clings.

Then they ridicule us to death,  
dancing in masks,   
visit our graves  
and laugh harder

I can’t be what I want to be for you:  
someone you can trust to be strong.  
I’m headed  
on a spiraling   
drop   
to the end.  
And I can’t bear the lies I’ve woven to keep you safe:

because we’re human.   
No matter what, we’ll always put ourselves first,  
until our selfishness destroys the world.  
None of us will pass on Judgement Day.

When you see me explode,  
know that  
I’m haunted by memories,  
that curse my every thought. 

Keep your distance,  
I’m dangerous.  
Kindness won’t change the past;  
you’ll hurt yourself trying.

I can’t do anything about it.  
It’s not my fault,  
I can’t stop this twisted part of me.  
I can’t help me,  
how can I help you?  
Goodbye.  
...but let me keep a little of your good, kind, happiness?  
If you wanted to, you could give me hope.

(The only human action I’m still capable of  
is a guilt trip.)

See: I’m exploding in your face.  
Don’t you get it?   
It’s eating me up and licking its lips;  
it’ll get you too.

I keep telling you, stay away!  
I’m a wreckage heap, everything that touches me collapses  
because I’m   
a demon.


End file.
